It was a Dark and Stormy Night
by AwpingYou
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 3! Sakura has just brought over a bunch of books for Naruto to read. Unfortunately for Naruto, he won't be getting much studying done tonight! !Drabbles! Rated MA For A lemon.
1. A Dark and Stormy Night

_"It was a dark and stormy night", _Naruto read aloud in his head.

Sakura had given him several books to read, and this was the first one he'd picked up.

"Man this is gonna suck", Naruto said aloud…

…

"Oi!" Sakura shouted. "I just went to the library for _four hours_ to pick out reading material just for you."

Now he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Sakura it's just, well, couldn't you have picked something a little more interesting?" "Maybe something from Jiraya-sensai's collections?" _He said with dangerous hope in his voice._

Sakura turned at him with that 'are you asking for it' look on her face, but suddenly remembered why she came over to Naruto's in the first place. Not just to give him reading material, but to relax and enjoy themselves as well. I mean, they _were_ dating after all. Sakura began to blush as her mind raced through some interesting scenarios.

At the drop of a pin, her expression changed from that of scorn to a gentle smile.

"Sure." She said being completely sincere.

"Okay, okay I get it Sakura you don't have to…" he never finished the sentence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Sure she said. _It kept playing in his head like a beautiful broken record. Before he could think she had already started walking over to him. He blushed like a rose when she came up to his ear and whispered…

"Icha Icha Dynamics is touted as Jiraya's most graphic novel is it not", she said with a little more than hint of romance; lust perhaps? Naruto was blushing like crazy at this point. He was on fire! "It was supposedly banned from the public eye by the publisher. However, I have access to all sealed, forbidden books and scrolls in the library." She said with a lot of pride in her voice. Naruto was buttered toast!

She kissed him on the forehead then headed for the door. Before walking out though she turned to Naruto and made sure he was listening… "Naruto... This time I'll be back in four minutes", she said with a smirk on her face, disappearing to the library's secret vaults.

Naruto, god bless his soul, was stunned, happy, sad, joyful, and more turned on than ever before.

And with that he slowly closed his eyes, letting his body calmly fall onto his bed, arms behind his head. He had a huge grin on his face.

_He'd definitely be waiting…_

**Working on my continuity and dialogue between two characters. I went to a story I wrote 4 ½ years ago and it was just AWFULLY written. I have read hundreds of Naruto stories and have always wanted to be a BETAReader. However, I have very good oratory skills that don't translate well onto paper. I tell stories better than I write them. Parallel sentences, Narrative symmetry, and Story Continuity are my three biggest strengths when reading other Fics. [Besides basic grammar and structure, those are fundamental!] I also tend to pull ideas out of people. You push me I pull you type of work. I would love to help anyone.**

**Anyway I hope someone out there like this little drabble.**

**Sincerely,**

**AwpingYou**


	2. Tease within a Tease

Chapter 2 – Tease within a Tease

The spot where Sakura had kissed him was still giving him tingles all over and now more than ever. He wanted her back…with him…in his bed, together reading what was considered the best of his sensei's novels. "Come on Sakura" he said more out of frustration than anything. "Hurry back!"

_With Sakura…_

Said girl was currently on her way back from the library with Jiraya's collection in tow.

That girl had now reached Naruto's front door, but instead of coming in she set the collection of books down and thought long and hard, her finger cupping her chin. She'd been saving this for a special occasion and the timing couldn't have been better. As much as she hated to admit, Naruto had rubbed off on her and this Jutsu was all the proof she needed.

"Hmph!" "I can't wait to see the look on his face"

"This was gonna be awesome." Sakura mused to herself.

_Back with Naruto on the other side of the wall…_

Naruto looked up at his shuriken clock. "It's been more than ten minutes now. Did she run off somewhere?" he asked himself.

"Aw what the hell, why not?" He flipped himself upright and immediately assumed the lotus position, both of his fists together. At this point in his life Naruto was practically one with nature which meant molding natural chakra efficiently and fast more than anything, was second hand.

_With Sakura on the other side of Naruto's door…_

With the biggest smirk on her face yet, Sakura whipped her hands together and began molding as much chakra as she could. Her body began to glow and wild, pink chakra began swirling around her legs, arms, and pretty much all the rest of her.

"A little more" she thought.

_On the other side with Naruto…_

As he sat there, Naruto's eyes became a deep hue of orange as he entered sage mode. Although the peace was short lived as the moment he turned on, his eyes shot wide open.

"SAKURA!" He shouted. He could sense, practically see, her chakra on the other side of the door flared up to monstrous levels. He grounded himself immediately and ran for the door.

Poor Naruto.

_Back with Sakura…_

"I'll show you Naruto, I'll show you how strong I've become" she said, her voice escalating with every syllable.

"NARUTOOOO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

All in one motion Sakura let it out. All the chakra she'd been infusing, everything she had in the tank.

"SUPER SEXY NURSE SAKURA CHERRY BLOSSOM TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"

**_BOOM…The front door had been destroyed in the explosion_**

The chakra that was hugging her skin now began to wrap around everywhere. Her pink hair, normally nice and neat, became a wild mane. From bottom to top her shoes where replaced and white, suede nurse slippers that slipped in place. Her red skirt she'd been wearing disappeared as a pair of heavenly white silk stockings crept up to her thighs. The black blouse she had been wearing melted away into a beautiful Nurse's uniform coat which stretched down a little below her waist; three buttons holding it together. And_ finally_, to top it **_all off,_ **a White Nurse's hat appeared on the right side of her head, tilting at an angle.

"TRANSFORMATION SUCCESS" she breathed out loudly.

_CHA! NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW?_

_…_

_Back on, well…Through the wall with Naruto._

To be Continued...

**I did it! I actually got another chapter out of this.**

**I have to come up with Naruto's reaction for the next chapter. So guys this was a crazy chapter but it's the first time I've ever updated a story. I already explained to a friend that I've read tons and tons of Naruto Fics including Lemons, but I don't know if I necessarily want to take the story in that direction. I don't know if I want to write M+ rated stories… sort of. I took the story and turned it into a sorta crack-fic-humorous-tease. I'd love to know what everyone thinks.**

**Hope someone got a kick out of this chapter... **

**Also, If anyone has ideas on a Reaction Chapter let me know. I could use some ideas.**

**P.S. I wanted to improve on the Nurse Uniform she tried to look sexy in front of Naruto in.**

**Episode 213 – Vanished Memories (Original Series)**


	3. Ham' n Tease on Rye

Chapter 3 – Ham' n Tease on Rye

_Hope someone out there likes this chapter! _

**_Back on, well…Through the wall with Naruto…_**

Naruto was currently stuck in the side of his room's wall ala the explosion. _He was confused as hell_. His sage mode was wearing off, but he could still sense her standing in his doorway.

But Before Naruto's sage mode fleeted away completely, he could feel distinct changes in her. First, it was as if she was lighter somehow. And second, her personality was somehow darker yet she still maintained her sense of innocence.

_'Seductive' _he thought. He had no idea what in god's name was going on over at the entrance to his residence with Sakura, but he was aware of two things. One – He was more turned on than he'd ever been in his entire life and Two- he was in a** LOT** of pain.

One thing was for certain though.  
_'She had the books' 'YATA!'  
'Ooo that hurts' _he thought.

Nothing was as it seems though. Naruto was in a state of bliss he'd never experienced in his life. _'What was that chakra?' 'What did she do?' 'Why do I feel like this?'_ questions that passed through his mind.

"Owwwchie! Ouch Ouch" he finally blurted out. His hand covering the area where the pain was on his face.

Leering through the cracks, he looked through his fingers currently webbed over his right eye. The most beautiful anything anyone had ever seen on the planet was walking his way; her hips in stride. One smooth, silk stocking covered leg after the other coming his way. Her white uniform was doing things for him he'd never felt before; all of it **_heavenly_**. A thought crossed Naruto's mind, _'Jiraya-sensei, I have found the epitome of each and every one of your pervy books in corporeal form.' _Unfortunately that's where it ended as a wave of pain came across the side of his head. His thought that is…

**_Sakura now pulling Naruto out of the wall, ala her chakra release. _**

"Tsk..Tsk Naruto!" she clicked her tongue at him. Her glance was more devilish than he'd ever seen in her life.

**"NARUTO! KIT! LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S WEARING" **the all too familiar voice of Kurama echoed in his thoughts as if they were his.

He looked at her. _All of her_. Mind you she was looking him over too. She already knew he had incredible pecs and abs with a glorious back to match, but Sakura was truly the coup de gras of sexiness which complemented her beautiful porcelain body and subtle, yet perky breasts.

At this moment, Naruto put on his most serious eyes. Eyes that would make Garra's look like Hinata's eyes.

"Sakura…chan." he managed to mutter out.

Kurama was howling in the background of his mind, and Naruto's 'third' source of chakra started brewing into a maelstrom of all sorts down there.

He was interrupted as Sakura laid him gently down onto his bed as she brushed the debris and dirt off the bed. As much as she could. She began…

"Poor Naruto. You don't look so well", she said more suggestively than just out of plain concern.  
She dropped the books on the ground next to the bed and pulled a chain, I mean chair up.

She sat down, crossing one creamy leg over the other exposing her garter to him. Looking down with a delectable grin she said slyly "We're going to have to do something about those clothes otherwise I can't treat you." "I am a nurse afterall, so tell me Naruto." she whispered now. "Where does it hurt?" she looked down from his eyes to his thighs.

Naruto didn't miss a single beat.

**_…He was going to need a little sensual healing_**

A/N: Okay I've given in. When I get a chance I'll write the goddamn lemon and a juicy one too!

Let me know what you guys think so far. I add a lot of humor and suggestiveness wherever I can in my stories.

_It's gonna get steamy next time!_


	4. Enough Tease Already!

_(I TOLD YOU I WOULD DO IT. HOW MANY OF YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS COMING? __JUST KIDDING.__ COME, RELAX AND ENJOY!)_

_Chapter Foks – Enough Tease Already! _

Naruto reached for his jackets zipper, but she had beaten him to it! She slowly tugged on the piece of metal until it began to slide down, exposing his massively toned chest. As she reached the end of the zipper it snagged. What was fiddling slowly became frustration as Sakura couldn't get the jacket undone on the bottom.  
Naruto started to reach again, but she slapped his hand away. She was getting wetter by the second and starting to sweat. '_What the fuck'… _'_Stupid, ass jacket.' _Sakura thought in frustration.

"Does it mean anything to you?" she looked down at Naruto. "Nope" was his only reply; a huge grin plastered on his face. On cue, Sakura's right hand began to glow blue. With a loud 'CHAAAAA' she tore the jacket into shreds, the only thing left in her hand was the zipper…  
She looked down with disapproval at it. It probably cost her at least _THREE WHOLE MINUTES _of fucking Naruto. To her, **_that_ **was unacceptable. With her hand still glowing from chakra infusion she flicked the zipper out the window.

Somewhere in Konoha a Silver Haired Ninja was reading **_his_** daily dose of Jiraya's collections when out of nowhere a piece of metal smacked him on the side of head, knocking him clear off his feet. Gai sensei was shouting in the distance for his fallen comrade.

She immediately brushed her slippers off and hopped on the bed, on top of Naruto, who mind you was still extremely happy things had turned out this way because if memory served, _'This was originally just a night to chill with Sakura and catch up on some reading and it turned into **THIS?' **_he thought to himself.

Sitting completely over him, horizontally, she began to caress her legs back and forth over his. Rubbing figure eights around his back with her fingers all at the same time. Naruto was starting to quiver erotically, but he couldn't get hard for some reason. Sakura went to reach for his member when she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes as she couldn't feel _anything_ at all!

"What is it Naruto? Don't I make you feel good? Does this not turn you on?" She asked while stroking his limp dick up and down. She knew the reason to his sudden… impotence, but it was all 'part of the plan'.

"OF COURSE" he blurted out. Clearly she was getting the best of him. "But something you did earlier affected my chakra. When you came through the house." He began to think.

_'Oi Kurama?' he asked. 'Are you getting anything down there bud?' _ **"No! Kit, I don't know what's going on, but I can't feel anything down there. Like, at all."** The Kitsune was even experiencing what poor Naruto was going through.

"OOH That!" Sakura _suddenly_ realized. "Ah yes! When I walked through the door after using _my _sexy jutsu, I used chakra to put a hold on the blood flow to your dick which also includes your favorite tenant's dick as well silly. I'm guessing that's why you've been feeling so _strange_ down there" she emphasized 'down there'.

"Let me… fix that for you" she paused for a second before pushing her silky legs against his dingling. The Kyubi gulped and muttered out, **"Never underestimate a vixen like this Naruto, we've been had!" **

Sakura's right hand now glowed green as she held it right over his heart.

…She released the seal. "KAI!" she shouted.

Naruto's eyes shot open as all the blood in his brain was flushed like a toilet down to his crotch. He became light headed, but then a strange thing happened. His member became slightly hard. Then harder… And harder and harder and "OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO" he asked her in utter bliss as he'd already forgotten about the seal. His dick was getting so big it may as well have exploded.

Sakura looked down at her handy work, now wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his whiskers one at a time. She whispered in his ear, "Destroy me". Short and right to the point.

Caught in her trance he nodded slowly, his mouth watering. Before she could react he repaid her for the favor earlier and tore her nurse's coat off along with her bra exposing her rock hard nipples. He brought her now elongated hair behind her neck. _'The panties gotta go too!' _he thought. Using a small amount of chakra he created a tiny Ero-Rasengan, coated it in wind, and directed the jutsu towards her underwear. She let out a moan as it tore them to shreads. His wind chakra blew an ever so tingly breeze at her pussy which practically made her cum right there. _'The stockings and hat would have to stay on' _he finished.

"Sakura…" he slowly said. It was _His _turn to take control now.

He grabbed her hips and positioned his member, now practically a tree trunk, into her slowly taking her pussy lips an inch at a time. _'Was she always this tight'_ he wondered. Unfortunately, she wanted the whole thing. She grabbed his arms, currently around her waist, and forced his dick entirely into her, tickling her womb, and then repositioned her arms back around his neck, panting in frustration.

He let out a loud moan as did she, and as if on cue she began seeping sweet nectar from her pussy all over his member. Slowly they began a vertical dance. Up and down and up, and down. Forming a rhythm. And up and faster and faster. Naruto grabbed her ass and whispered back, "Is _this…_ what you came over for?" He was panting harder and harder. "You… know me… all too well Naruto" she finished with a moan as a wave of pleasure rolled over her. She whipped her head, sweat drops flying in stride, her nurse's hat gone at this point.

_Elsewhere… Inside Naruto's mindscape._

* * *

**"KIT! AHHH FEELS SO GOOD!" **said Kurama as **_his _**_dick began to grow into enormous size. His balls were about the size of two Cho-Oodama Rasengans, _but something was wrong. The Giant Fox's dick would not cease growing. It grew and grew until the fucking bars on the seal began to bend. **"AHH! NARUTO, I NEED YOUR HELP! CAN'T STOP IT! FEELS SOOO GOOD!"** Kurama was practically begging at this point. As the paper seal covering the door was about to tear…  
The Fourth Hokage appeared…

_'Finally'_ he thought. _'I can finally see my son, but why is the sealing tearing. I remember fixing it about two….' _His thoughts were interrupted as he looked up. And up and up until his neck was practically snapping at the sight of a _Two Hundred Foot Bijuu dick _right in front of him. A look of horror appeared on Minato's face not even Kushina could conjure up in his wildest Nightmares. _'Mother of GOD!' _he thought.

"I'm gonna go…" he said slowly looking down in shame.

**"MINATO! YOU ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS." **The Kyubi shouted.

In a flash... He was already gone.

* * *

_Back to Sakura and Naruto…_

They were in full fuck mode at this point. Sakura was straddling Naruto like a saddle back and forth. "That's right Naruto, wreck me PLEASE!" she begged. "Take control Sakura and grab a hold of me tightly. I want you to feel what's coming." He responded.

Naruto was managing to massage her breasts whilst thrusting his hips at her to which she looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing goofy? I don't have Double Gs like Tsunade-Shishou." She said a tiny bit confused. Naruto just looked to the side as he blushed at the thought of Tsunade's humongous breasts. _'DAMMIT Bee.' _He thought. She caught his facial expression. "Oi! We can call her next time she murmured. Pay attention to the work at hand stupid!" To which Naruto let loose a small moan. "I'm sorry Sakura. It's just… I heard they grow back if you massage them" he laughed out loud. She was swaying up and down on his dick as she just smiled at his cute comment. With her arms around his back, digging into his shoulders, she smacked her lips up against his. His mouth instantly opened up sesame and allowed her tongue to enter his chamber. Their tongues didn't battle, rather they crept around each other essentially becoming two, dancing to one melody in harmony for a minute or two.

Naruto pulled away for a moment of air and gave her fare warning, "Sakura! I'm about to cum." His self-control was gone. She opened her glistening eyes and peered down, "Wait Naruto! Just… Give me 30 seconds." He could give her that. He loved her. He loved her _especially_ like this. But he _was _going to fuck with her a little bit. "I don't know Sakura. I don't think I can hold it" he slightly huffed, grinning like a stupid man. "Fuck you! Please Naruto, I'm pleading at this point… Don't fuck with my fuck" she looked down at him with this wicked expression on her face. His eyes immediately gave a look of fear she'd never forget.

They both had enough of the banter for now. Sakura had come this far. There was _no_ turning back. "Naruto, do you love me?" she asked running out of breath.  
"Of course I do" he panted as he about to erupt.  
"Then… let's do what they all do. Together forever." She came at this very moment.

A colossal wave of pleasure rode over every nerve in Sakura's body, nearly knocking her into a state of complete ecstasy. Her toes curled up as she put on her best 'O' face. Her pussy was practically a fire hydrant at this point.

He'd get a new _mattress _tomorrow.  
He was _framing_ this one.

Naruto pumped load after load of hot semen into her. His pleasure levels were presently on cloud 9. His mind almost went blank as he went into a dopamine flooded stupor.

They both said "I love you" at almost the same time and as they both finally collapsed onto each other; Naruto's arms just naturally fell as Sakura dropped on top of him in exhaustion. It was practically a work out; they were sweating onto each other and head been since Sakura released the seal. With their minds starting to return to reality and the pleasure fading, an afterglow of happiness and bliss was growing like no other.

She let out as huge sigh as she breathed out, "I'm sorry we didn't get much reading done Naruto." She said caressing his whisker marks, "But that was absolutely amazing." She finished. Naruto was brushing her hair back and forth with his hands, stroking her beautiful rosy mane. _'She is absolutely amazing' _was all he could think.  
Naruto's eyes drifted towards the pile of Jiraya-sensei's books. He smiled feigned ever so slightly. Sakura noticed.

"Why don't we think of tonight as the best chapter we could have read out of any one of those books. _Even_ Icha Icha Dynamics." She told him.

He smiled at this as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the covers over both of them as he cuddled up to her. She had one last glimpse of his eyes looking back at hers before she let them shut for the night.

And with that, they both fell asleep spooning with smiles plastered on their faces. Naruto's arms still wrapped around Sakura as if he never wanted to let this feeling go. Never wanted to let _her go_.

Fin

[AN[ This is the first lemon I've ever written so go easy on me please. Fact! For some reason this chapter was almost THREE times longer than any other chapter in the story. I don't know, I just hope someone out there enjoyed this chapter especially because of the lemon. I tried! Writing in this style is a bit off the wall in my opinion, but I PROMISED a Lemon chapter.

I wish I would've written this story completed as is instead of releasing it chapter by chapter. It's just that I can make beginnings of stories or should I say I can write shorter stories vs longer fics. If I ever write something with 10+ chapters remind me to pin a medal on my chest.

Also feel free to leave a review about what you thought

Later!

-AwpingYou


End file.
